1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of spectroscopy and spectrum analysis, more particularly, to a device for optical or other spectral measurement that utilizes a Micro Mirror Array (MMA) to provide real-time scaling or normalization by providing a sample and reference channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spectroscopes such as spectrophotometeis, spectrometers, spectrofluorometers, or spectrum analyzers are used in numerous situations to detect and provide the spectral characteristics of a test sample. These characteristics can then be used to provide an analysis of the composition of the sample for scientific or industrial analysis. Because of the ability of a spectroscope to provide information on a broad range of samples and sources, they have seen use in a wide number of industries and activities ranging from police forensics, to scientific analysis, to industrial monitoring.
Because spectroscopes utilize some form of electromagnetic radiation (the spectrum which they utilize) to perform their analysis, they necessarily are dependent on a number of factors in their design. Originally, spectroscopes were large devices due to the necessity of splitting the electromagnetic radiation into its components and often those devices were limited in the ability to perform real-time spectral analysis or partial spectral analysis.
Further, systems which utilize spectrum analysis were constrained by their ability to utilize only a limited number of spectral analysis techniques by their hardware configuration. Once built, generally the spectrum can only be analyzed temporally or spatial, not both. Further, spectroscopes are also dependent on their ability to remain calibrated as they analyze or scan. Spectroscopes generally require constant operator interaction to adjust for differing situations and to continually check and/or re-establish calibration.